


New Haven

by TobiasKilmore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasKilmore/pseuds/TobiasKilmore
Summary: Emily Carlow is just trying to have her first time with her boyfriend Alex but when things get interrupted , she ends up getting chased by a monster and the crazy shit hasn't even started yet.p.s I'm really bad at writing summaries





	1. "It's only the beginning"

**Author's Note:**

> Emily Carlow is just trying to have her first time with her boyfriend Alex but when things get interrupted , she ends up getting chased by a monster and the crazy shit hasn't even started yet. 
> 
> p.s I'm really bad at writing summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries nut this is a really good story if you give it a try I know this first chapter is very long but it is worth the read and I hope you enjoy

Chapter One

**“It’s Only the beginning”**

 

We slipped through the tiny corridor into the old abandoned room of New Haven high school, “Alex slow down” I said gasping as I tugged onto his smooth blonde locks.

“You sure about That Em” he smirked as he nibbled at my ear. “Alex “ I moaned as I grasped onto his t-shirt pulling him in closer.

“Told you” he said pulling my hips to his as he carried me onto an old desk. He undid his buckle pulling his pants down a little before laying me down on the desk. He kissed my neck both of us moaning as I tried taking off his shirt.

“You sure about this” he asked as he slid his hand up my thigh and pulled down my underwear. I bit my lip,”Yes” I said as I pulled down his boxers.

“Nice!” A voice said from the door, ruining the mood and leading both me and Alex to rush for our clothing.

“What are you doing here Denning” I said annoyed as I adjusted my sweater.

“Well isn’t it obvious, to ruin your fun” he said.

“Look “ Alex started. “Save it Blackwell” Jack said as he banged on the desk. ”Your little girlfriend got me expelled” he said glaring at me.

“You were smoking pot” I fired back.“It’s not my fault you already had three warnings prior” I said crossing my arms. Jack laughed,”Jesus, can you talk normally, not everything you say has to sound like something straight out of a novel”he said sarcastically.

“At least I have the knowledge to use these words” I said walking closer to him.

“Your nothing but a snobby little bitch” he said bringing his face to mine.

“Asshole” I fired back gritting my teeth.

Alex’s phone buzzed interrupting our argument,“sorry I got to go” he said leaving the classroom.

“Wow some boyfriend you got their” Jack said sarcastically.

“He’s not” I said my voice caught in my throat. I went to get my things.

“Hey” he said grabbing my wrist, I tried to wrestle out of his grip but failed.

“You do realize I have like 200 pounds on you” he said raising his eyebrow in his signature douche bag smirk.

“You’ve had your fun, now let me go” I said fighting my tears from falling,

“Hey what’s got you down, the new shade of basic bitch lipstick got sold out” he said smirking.

“Yet you wonder why nobody likes you” I said crying .

“Not every word that comes out of your mouth is the truth, you’re not some prophet that can see through everyone’s bullshit” I said pushing him away as I grabbed my purse off the desk and left the classroom.

I walked down the hallway my heels clicking on the floor, I got out my iPhone and scrolled through my texts, “Sarah” I clicked on her texts 10:48 “Sorry I couldn’t make it to the festival =( “ .

I wiped my eyes and sniffled “Sure you are” I said to myself, I went to Alex.

“I’m sorry Em, family emergency I know we were supposed to do it at the festival but rain check?” It made me want to scream, I walked over to room 241, I opened the door and saw Sarah and Alex half naked and making out.

I knocked on the door but they didn’t hear , I walked over to them as he pinned her to the wall. “You are both terrible liars” I said as I took of photo of them, the flash really bringing out the horror and shock in their faces. “You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were angry that I didn’t want have sex the first time you asked me but then I laugh at how ironic it is that when I’m actually ready you start dating her of all of the girls, you chose ** _her”._**

I smiled bitterly.

“You forgot this” I said pulling out the condom, “Make sure that when you cheat, you don’t write the initials of the girl you fuck on them” I said eerily sweet. “Cause last time I checked my name doesn’t start with an S” I said as I walked towards the door.

“Wait Emily” Alex protested but he wouldn’t have gotten through to me no matter how hard he tried.I walked down the hallway yet again my heels tapping against the floor.  
“I don’t know why I thought this could make Alex like me more, when of course he doesn’t” I said to myself when I heard a growl coming from behind me, like an animal, I turned to see this large black bull thing its red eyes glowing as if they were fire.

“F—k” I said shocked before running down the hallway, I ran but heard the bull not so far behind, I even felt the heat of its breath behind me.“F—k , f—k ,f—k” I screamed it as if it was a mantra as I heard banging on the walls and just all out destruction. Before I could even think I was pushed into a room.” What the f—k!” I screamed cleaning off my clothes, brushing off the dirt.

“Hey at least say thank you” Jackson said gasping for air. I rolled my eyes,”yeah ,thanks for tackling me like some linebacker in football, when I was trying to leave! ” I said ready to murder him,”I could’ve been at the exit by now but no , now I have to find out where that monster is and if it’s guarding the exit”.

“What are you guys doing here ” a sweet voice said,I turned to see the curly brown hair of Hope Craftsmen.

“What?” I said confused.

“The festival , I thought you’d be on some of the rides” she said walking towards me and Jackson.

“I just saved princess from getting demolished by a” , he paused. “Well I have no idea but I saved her ass” Jackson said greatly.

“Well I'm glad that you did , that was very good thing Jackson” she sad smiling. “Craftsmen knows what’s up” he said as he slung his arm around her.

“You liked that ” she said her voice going a little deeper than usual, which made Jackson back up.

She started walking towards Jack.

“What, did I say something bad” she said her voice transforming into something a little more demonic as he eyes shifted from brown to a sort of black with the irises being hazel.

“Hope what is happening” I said as she or it continued going towards Jackson but before they touched, she was stunned to the ground, smoke coming out of her eyes, nose, and mouth.

“That was close” a women said smiling in whatever dark humor she had.

“You are?” she asked staring at me.

“Emily” I said very unnerved at what had just happened.

“Emily what you just saw was Hope’s monster’ she said plainly.

”What do you mean?”She was going to answer but Hope got up, she was swaying and still quite dizzy before falling to the ground again.

“Craftsmen you okay” Jackson said worry in his eyes.

“A monster is what can happen when a person builds up a lot of negative emotion to the point where it can become its own being” The woman said smiling.

“Wait who are you and how do you even know that” I said bewildered.”

“I’m Mrs.Crawford and I’ve had one since I was little and I helped myself get control over it” Mrs.Crawford said .

“Okay, cool can I go now” I said but was stopped by her.

“Your monster is not under control, we need to make sure it is killed” she said seriously but I didn’t care. “I don’t think I have a monster , maybe it was Hope’s running rampant” . I said annoyed yet again as I tried to leave.

“Your monster is anger” she said , I took a swift turn.

 

“I am not angry, I am depressed” I said matter of factly. “I have had so much mental abuse from my friends and family that I even started to cut myself” I said as I cried. “so If anything my monster should be sadness not some bullshit anger” I said as wiped my tears away.“Look at your left hand” she said sternly,”Most sad people don’t have their hands balled into fists, your monster is anger”.

“Is no one going to say anything about how I got cornered by a demon” Jackson said .“It’s not a demon” Hope said matter of factly, ‘its purity”she said pouting.

”How can purity be a negative emotion isn’t that a good thing being pure” Jackson said as he sat down on a desk.“I don’t remember what happened exactly, I sometimes can remember certain things but it must have been pretty traumatic if my body doesn’t even want me to remember” Hope said shrugging, as she adjusted her glasses.

“Whatever did happen to her, it might be set off by touch, certain things can trigger a mandalis, because essentially your body and or mind when they here or see something or smell something it takes you back to a memory and a mandalis works as that memory” Mrs.Crawford said.

“Oh god, when I put my arm on you” Jackson said feeling horrible about what he must of done. “You set off her mandalis” Mrs.Crawford said plainly,”A memory that was recreated in her mind that beckoned the monster, a mark appears on your body when it happens”.  
A scream had echoed through the school shattering the windows, with bright almost celestial light,”Who’s monster is that!” Jackson screamed, the screaming had ceased almost fading out completely right after.”Yours mister Denning” Mrs.Crawford said as she dusted off the glass on her clothing.  
“So what’s mine, my monster’s emotion” he said cockily.“Guilt” she said and that wiped the cocky look off his face.

“It seems seeing miss Craftsmen on the ground trigged your monster, a literal cry for help” she said smiling.

“That’s not funny” I said angrily. “You can’t just laugh at how a person feels, that’s f—ed up” Emily said, outraged that someone as old as her would be so immature.

“Calm down,Ms.Carlow” she said, you wouldn’t want your monster to reappear now would you” Mrs.Crawford laughed. “You’re all very dangerous and the fact that no damage has occurred yet is shocking” she said seriously.  
”

Now lets go, I have a place where you can stay and live where your monsters and emotions can easily be taken care of”. She said turning around and walking towards the classroom door.

“Wait, how did you know our names, Hope’s I guess because Jackson said it but my last name was never said and I never said Jackson’s last name before I got here”. I went to run and push past her but my mind went blank before I could even get to the doorway.

 

I woke up on a grey sofa confused,I looked to see Hope and Jackson talking,”How are you guys so calm?” I said irritated.  
“Maybe because we want to know how she knew so much” Jackson said as if it was obvious.“You do realize she kidnapped us right” I said,“Don’t you think the police would be here then” He said raising his brow as if saying checkmate.

“Fine, but how come she didn’t shock you guys too?” I said rubbing the back of my head,They both avoided my eyes. “You’re shitting me right, you went with her no question” I said balling my hand into a fist, “Have you both never heard of stranger danger”.   
“Good morning everyone”, Mrs.Crawford said as she entered the room,I see that your all up” she said looking at me, “well I would like for you all to meet the others” she said leaving the room.

“Well I guess,I’ll be like you guys, let’s follow the crazy woman and see the rest of the cult members I said sarcastically.Me, Jackson and Hope left the room and followed Mrs.Crawford to what looked like a kitchen.

“Give it back!” I heard a girl yell,”No” the male argued back.

“Henry you ass, give me the apple you had like fifteen already”. We walked in to see a tall redheaded boy our age, I could faintly see the freckles on his face.

“Meet Henry Walsh and Violet Gavin they also have monsters” she said gesturing to the two, Henry fixing his glasses and Violet giving him a death stare,”Henry and Violet meet Hope Craftsmen,Jackson Denning , and Emily Carlow .”Well now that you all are acquainted I would like for you three to go into training as soon as possible” she said.

“Yeah, but can you get out of your refined charade already” Violet said annoyed her hands on her hips, which made her tank top rise slightly.“What charade” I said confused,”Yeah, were not children we don’t need our “mom” watching over us” Henry said sharply.“Fine” Mrs.Crawford said her voice shifting from its old and refined tone to a more relaxed one, she transformed right in front of my eyes .Her sinewy and faded hair suddenly filled with color and her somewhat wrinkly hands became soft and perfect, her strict posture and tall appearance disappeared.“Hi, my real name is Katherine, Katherine Brooks and I hope that I haven’t lost your trust completely” she said smiling making her dimples more prevalent. “Wow, your hot” Jackson said from behind me ; she blushed.

 

“So you're telling me that wrinkly old, stick in the ass was just a facade, to get us to trust you and come here” I said pissed.“Pretty much” she laughed , “we should all head to training in order to control your mandalis, the way I can” she said content and eager.

“No f—ing way blondie”, I said turning around. I was suddenly slung back and hit against the marble counter top.

“Ow, Shit” I said rubbing my back,”Violet stop it” Katherine said as she grabbed some ice and put it on my back,”does that help,” she said worriedly.

“I’m fine” I said maliciously.  
“Your body’s glowing look” Hope said as she pointed to ambient light that glowed red and black.  
“Your mandalis is glowing, your monster is triggered you need my help whether you want to admit it or not” Katherine said.

 

”I don’t trust you and if you think this little routine will make me trust you then your crazy.”I need to shower” I said tiredly.  
“If you turn and go up the stairs it should be the third door on the left” she said sighing.“So how’d you know all our names” Jackson said,”I went to your school” Katherine said shyly,”Oh my god” Hope said smiling,”Creepy Kathy or was it” Hope mumbled.”Crazy Kathy!” she shouted.“Wow, puberty hit you like a rock” Jackson said going over to the fruit stand on the counter grabbing an apple.

 

“Well, I guess we could always start training after Emily gets out” she said optimistically.“Or we could just wait till tomorrow, I mean we have all had a very long day” Henry said stoic.“Yeah four eyes has a point”, Violet said smirking.“Sure, everyone will take a shower and we could get some take out’ Katherine said smiling,”Everyone agrees?” she asked.Everyone nodded as Violet got the take out menus and Katherine ordered the food,”Thank you, One pie half plain half pepperoni and it will be ready in twenty minutes? , okay bye”.Everyone smiled and licked their lips hungry for the pizza,Katherine hung up the phone but just as it clicked the doorbell rang.”Katherine!” , she turned to see him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were you prepared because I DONT THINK YOU WERE PREPARED


	2. "A fear of the unknown is the least of our problems"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you think this'll end ?

Chapter Two

  **“A fear of the unknown is the least of our problems”**

 

  
“Emily wait!” I screamed reaching my arm out but she didn’t even turn to me.  
“Alex stop, she’s not going to listen”, Sarah said sadly.”I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and started getting dressed,”Where are you going!” Sarah said angrily.

“She’s still my friend, and I don’t think either of us would want her to be heart broken”. I said as I rushed to put my clothing back on and left the secluded room, I felt a warmth in my chest and I saw the ambient light shined through slightly. I tried to catch up but as I got into the hallway she disappeared.”Shit” I said as I felt a pounding in my chest,My mandalis emitting heat into my hand,”where are you going Emily” I thought, I soon felt a deep pain in my chest, I grasped my shirt as I choked out air.”I broke your heart” I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

I walked down the hallway aimlessly, “I’m a horrible person” I said before I felt a chill down my spine, and suddenly I ran into a panic. I ran and ran but I wasn’t in danger.”Shit, Emily” I said wondering what danger she could be in, I felt heat on the back of my neck and a pain near shoulder .

”Her Mandalis” I thought but as I tried to find where she was I was slammed into a locker,”Ow” I grumbled as I tried to regain my breath from running.As I got up, I realized that me and Emily weren’t connected anymore.

“Wherever you are, I hope you’re okay and I’m sorry” , I said before I headed back to the room and got my stuff.

”I told you” Sarah said she placed her hands over my shoulders,”We can continue” she said turning me towards her, she lifted up the condom smirking.

“Look I just , I can’t —”, she cut me off my pressing her lips into mine.She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around me, I placed her down onto the desk she was sitting on.

“We can do this later” I whispered into her ear as I threw the condom into the trash.I grabbed my jacket from where it was, next to her head and got up getting my bag off the floor and left the room again.

As I walked down the halls and left the building I felt a tingle on my index finger ,”Kat” I said smirking, as I went into my car and started driving.I ran and went to the store and got some drinks before I headed off to Kat’s house.

“This will be fun I thought as I pulled up into the driveway behind Kat’s car and opened up the door,”Hey” I said closing the door behind me.  
‘“Your back finally” Violet said on the stairs,”Yeah It’s been a pretty long day I said yawning.

“Well your girlfriend isn’t coming back anytime soon”, “Why is that?” I asked putting my bag on the ground.

”She’s trying to recruit more people so we’ll be waiting for a while” she said monotoned as she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to our bedrooms.

“I felt a shock in the back of my neck when I left so how come she isn’t here” I thought before I looked over to violet who was pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“So what happened with that Emily girl” she said raising her brow.

”Nothing” I said before I was slammed down on the bed,”Not funny Vi, now let me go” I said grunting as I tried to lift my arm. She came over to the bed and straddled my hips. “You brought this on yourself, she said as she unbuttoned my shirt.

”No, Vi stop it” I said angrily.  
“Tell me what happened and then I’ll stop”.She said as she kissed the side of my face, grinding against me slowly.

“If you don’t want your mandalis to act out then you’ll let me continue” she said as she took off her tank top.I moaned ”Vi” as she unzipped my jeans and slipped my pants off my legs, we passionately kissed before I gave in wrapped my arms around her body. I kissed her neck slowly smirking, “Alex” she gasped as I grabbed her hips to bring them closer to me, I pulled down her pajama pants, along with he underwear.

“Eager, aren’t we” she said giggling as she lowered herself on top of me, I kissed her knowing what pain she might be feeling, she groaned into my mouth as I took the hairband out of her hair letting her black hair fall. I put my hand around her neck, kissing her deeper, I stopped to breath “Thank you” I said giving her a chaste kiss.

“No problem” Violet said as she tried to get off of me,”Ow!” she whimpered as a tear slid down her cheek,”Violet, are you okay?” I asked as I held her cheek in my hand.

”Yeah I’m fine, I can help just as much as Katherine can” she said weakly, before passing out,”dammit Vi , you can’t handle it” I said before kissing her on the forehead and covering her up in a blanket.

I left her room and met Henry inside the hallway,”Was she bleeding” he said concerned.”Thankfully no but just incase I will get her some painkillers and some comfortable clothes” I said as I got my keys from my room.

“Why doesn’t she get that she can’t beat Katherine” Henry said angrily

“Do you think I should get alcohol too” I said from my room.

”Definitely, she’s angry when she’s sober” we both laughed,” I’ll be back in a bout half an hour, 20 minutes at least.I said as I left the house.

”Vi next time don’t hurt yourself okay” I said, hearing a faint okay as I left the drive way. I walked into the nearest corner store, getting some sweatpants and a loose tank top “Blue, her favorite color” I thought before I got the rest of the food and alcohol.

”Sir are you of age, can I see your ID” The cashier said, I grabbed a random card from my bag and as soon as our fingers were both on the card I took control. Time was frozen,I smirked paying for everything and even going to my car before heading back.I put my fingers back on the card and now everything was back to normal.  
“I’m sorry what” I asked playing dumb, “never mind enjoy your night” he said as I left hearing the bells jingle as I left the store.

I came back to the house seeing the sunset and I quickly entered the house,”Violet I got your clothes” I said as I walked into her room but she was still passed out.“Damn, I really hurt you didn’t I”.

“Yes you did” Henry said from behind me,”Why couldn’t you just have her stop, she’s supposed to help me”.

“Oh really Henry, cause last time I checked you still need help in order for her to help you” I said angrily as I went over to Violet’s bed and carried her.

“The f—k are you going?” Henry asked pissed off.

“The healing room where else?”I said, hearing Vi moan in discomfort.”You can’t” I heard Violet speak, I looked at her confused.

“Another girl is in their, I can feel her presence” she said quietly.

“Can I take a shower” she said as I stood her up.

“Of course, I’ll get your clothes” I said as I turned towards her room only to have navy cloud my eyes.

“Thank you Henry” I said gripping the clothes that were just thrown at my face.

“Grow up” Violet said almost falling.

“You okay, to shower because I don’t want you to get hurt especially because of me” I said feeling a slight burn by my abdomen.She grasped my hand tightly before saying,“I’ll be fine” she said grabbing her clothes making the blanket she was wearing fall slightly, I saw a bit of her mandalis through the shift of the blanket.

I smirked as I left the bathroom.

“Hey, can you get some tissues and some other things were running out” Henry said giving me a small piece of paper. I looked down at the writing,” Are you done messing with damaged goods” , I crumpled up the paper and punched him and he went to retaliate but he was forced up against the wall.

I walked into my room as Henry was stuck against the wall, I laughed “Asshole” I said finally before Henry slid down the wall and I closed the door into my room. I took a short nap before getting up and oddly enough I decided to get some weed and small pack of cupcakes from the dollar store around the block.

Once I got back and opened the door, I saw the wavy blond locks of “Katherine!”  
6


	3. “There are some  things we have to know, and so little time to learn them”

Chapter 3

**“There are some things we have to know, and so little time to learn them”**

 

“Alex” I screamed happily as hugged him tightly.

“Where have you been?” He asked

“Wait, one fucking minute aren’t you dating Emily?” Jackson said from the kitchen.

 

“Well actually”, He started. “Alex you can’t — I said cutting me off. “What can’t he do” I turned my head to see Emily on the stairs. “He obviously can’t help but hurt me every chance he gets”, she said angrily.

 

“Emily I can explain” Alex said calmly. “Yeah explain what, that he can only fuck girls that aren’t me and do whatever he pleases because he’s a blonde asshole!” she screamed painfully, as she knelt on the floor crying.

 

“I’m sorry” Alex said going towards her, but he suddenly stopped.He grasped at his chest and struggled to breathe. “Emily, stop it!” I screamed,”Killing him won’t solve anything!” I said as Alex fell onto the floor his face slowly losing color. “Emily think of something happy, anything and I swear you won’t feel heartbroken” I said a tear falling down my cheek, I crawled towards her,”I can’t Katherine ” she said angrily. “I know but you will” I said as I quickly embraced her in a hug before shocking her yet again at the base of her neck.

 

The doorbell rang,Alex gasped for air as color slowly came back to his face. “Pizza’s here” Jackson said happily as he went to the door got the pizza,”Anybody got change for a twenty,” I handed Jackson the twenty dollars and soon we all went to the kitchen, I put Emily back into the healing room before returning. “So is their anyway to wake her up, so she doesn’t miss the pizza” Hope said as she took a bite of her plain slice. “There is but we’ll have to take care of it in training” I said taking a sip of ice cold Coca-Cola.

 

“Why, can’t you just heal her now” Jackson said gruffly. “It’s not that simple” Alex said, he nervously played with the tablecloth. “Yeah, and why is that” Jackson said not deterred ,”How do you heal?”. “I don’t really feel comfortable answering that” Alex said blushing. “Yeah and why not” Jackson said laughing.

 

”Because its sex you arrogant asshole” Violet said angrily before taking another bite of her pizza. Jackson nearly spit out his drink,”So does that mean you guys fuck like all the time” He said laughing. “Can we not talk about this while were eating” Katherine said. “

 

"Yeah it’s also none of your business because some people heal better with certain people than others” Alex said exasperated.

 

“Damn Hope, you’re red” Jackson putting a light tone the already awkward situation,”So is there anything we would need to know before training starts” Jackson before taking a sip of his drink, “Yeah, you know how your friend freaked out and almost killed Alex” Violet said ,”Don’t do that” she said sassily.

 

“What Violet means is that you need to not let your emotions get the best of you, before you hurt yourself and the people around you” Katherine said before glaring at Violet from across the table. “So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the night, are you gonna give us a room” Jackson said after throwing out his garbage. “Actually, I think we should go out for a drink” Violet said grinning.

 

“No way, I know how you get when your drunk, so being in public is not gonna happen” Katherine said, “Well that’s funny” Violet said angrily,”since Alex sort of owes me” She said staring mainly at Katherine than at Alex. ”You f—ed her didn’t you” Katherine said angry. “Yeah he f—ed me real good,I even bled a little” Violet said smirking. “Can the both of you stop it, this is not a fiddling contest, Violet you can’t heal me and your never going to again!” He screamed, before leaving the table in fury. “Wow and I thought my family was dysfunctional”. “Shut up Jackson!” Katherine said before following Alex up the stairs. “Katherine go back” Alex said angrily,”No” I replied.

 

“I know that you can feel it, can feel her “ . I said grabbing his hand, he shook it off. “You don’t know anything, I messed everything up” He said , I could hear the pain in his voice. ”Alex, look at me” I said, he slowly turned. “Do you want me to heal you” I said staring deeply into his eyes,”Kat —”, ”don’t Kat me, yes or no Alex” I said cutting him off. “Can I at least get some things first.He returned with what I presumed was weed from the black bag and some wine coolers. ”How’d you manage to get that’ I said laughing. “I think you already know” He said before kissing me lightly on the lips. “Katherine you don’t need to do this” He said,”who said this was for you” I said kissing him deeply.

 

We slowly walked towards the bed and he laid me down,”Is this your signature” I said before turning him on his back,”Shut up” He said as he kissed me.We slowly undressed each other, him unzipping my dress and me unbuttoning his shirt. “Nice bra” He said making fun of the colorful stripes,”nice underwear” I fired back at the stupid smiley faces that covered them. He kissed down my neck as he undid my bra,”Do you have it” I gasped,”Yeah” He said before flipping me onto my back, He kissed down my stomach before he tugged down my underwear,”Oh look they match”he said smiling before going down on me,”Alex!” I moaned, grabbing at his smooth blonde hair.

 

”Don’t be to loud” He said,”They might think were having sex” He laughed . ”My turn” I said as I held him against the bed,”Katherine you don’t need to - WOAH!” he said throwing his head back,”I’m sorry I , didn’t catch that last part” I said feigning confusion. I then continued before he was satisfied. “Don’t do things like that, you caught me off guard” He said panting,”You have no right to talk, you could have warned me when you would—“. “Okay I see your point” He said,”So do you want to continue” He said smirking,”Definitely” I said kissing him deeply. “You ready” He said as he lined himself up,”yes” I said, I closed my eyes tightly, It didn’t hurt but it felt really weird, like it always did.As he continued it started to feel better, I gasped tightening my legs around his waist. “Katherine” He moaned as he kissed me passionately. I grabbed onto his shoulders my nails slightly scratching his skin. I moaned before I pulled on his hair,”Harder Alex” I said seductively , He turned me over harshly biting into my shoulder before thrusting into me,”Alex!” I screamed out before we came. We both panted heavily as Alex laid on his back separating us.

 

“Thanks, I needed that more than I thought” Alex said as he grabbed some weed from the dresser next to the bed,”Alex no smoking” I chastised weakly. “Oh no, I’d never but there’s nothing wrong with some gummy worms is there",  he said taking a bite of the colorful candy. I shivered, “Do you want to go underneath the covers?” He asked me,”I’m too sore to move” I said laughing,Alex smiled before helping me under the covers and then going underneath them himself I was in a haze, I couldn’t really think straight because I was so weak but before I could even react there was a knock at the door.”What do you want?’ Alex said from the bed,”Its Emily actually”. “Well don’t look at me, let her in” I said to Alex who was staring at me like a deer in headlights.

Emily opened the door,”Hey Katherine” she said weak,”Hey Emily” I said smiling as I pulled up the sheets to cover myself. “You know how when I hurt Alex and you said I’d be able to get a handle on it?” she said her voice faltering,”What if I can’t” she started crying,”That’s fine Emily, you will I promise” I said before I grabbed my clothes and changed. “I’ll lead you to your bedroom, training is tomorrow so rest well” I said as I opened up a door at the end of the hall. She slid into bed,”Don’t worry Emily you’ll get it, I’ll make sure of it”.


	4. “You think this is easy, it’s  not as easy as You’d think”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pre written some chapters and I just copy and paste it into archive, so if it is messy or there are any mistakes it happens during the transfer.
> 
> ps I hope you guys are enjoying the story

Chapter 4

 

**“You think this is easy, it’s not as easy as You’d think”**

 

The sunrise was orange and purple blended beautifully,”I hate the morning but I love the sun” I laughed. I heard the floorboard creek before I heard the shower running.

 

“Wow Henry’s up already” I said both shocked and eager,I knocked before I entered the bathroom,I looked down at the ground and saw a pair of blue boxers.

 

”I thought he already wore those” I thought. “Violet” I heard him say angrily,”Maybe it’s because i’m not in the shower”.

 

“Hey partner” I said awkwardly.

 

“You back to normal” he said fixing his glasses but he stayed stone faced.

 

“That depends as to what you think is normal, yeah I am okay for training but seeing little mrs perfect is going to get me a little sad”. I said playfully as I crossed my arms.

 

“So your emotional issues what’s new, why can’t you just deal with the fact that you're not his partner and he doesn’t want you to be” Henry said before knocking into me and closing the bathroom door. “Dick” I muttered under my breath before heading downstairs, I saw Emily sitting down at the kitchen table.

 

“How’d you sleep” I said getting a granola bar from off the counter as I took a seat, across from her. “Fine, if you don’t count me walking in on Katherine and Alex in the middle of something as a living nightmare”, I rolled my eyes.

 

“If you think that’s a nightmare, I can’t wait until you start training and finding a way to calm yourself down and control your powers”.I smirked before getting up to leave.

 

“Good morning” Alex said his eyes darting to Emily before awkwardly looking away,”Where’s Kat, still tired from last night” I said smiling to myself.

 

“She’s sleeping, you know like you did when you tried to help heal me but failed miserably” He said angry.

 

“Oh I don’t think I slept much but I sure as hell bled a lot, your quite massive” I said laughing before going back upstairs.

 

“Sorry about her, she’s always like that” Alex said as he took a seat across from me.

 

“Don’t be, she’s clearly good enough to be f—ed and f—k you over without you actually getting angry, she knows you like another girl and she isn’t afraid to do what she has to do to get your attention. I admire that” I said. He looked away guilty and sighed “Emily, I’m so sorry, you should have never found out like that, you weren’t supposed to know —“ he paused.

 

I sat there shaking my head ”supposed to know you were f—ing my sister, behind my back yeah no sh—t, you didn’t think I already knew that, what does Sarah have that I don’t ! “ a tear slid down by cheek and I wiped it away.

 

“I found out when I got home after you ditched our study date at the library, where we would make out in the section where they had different ways people died through history, and I told you that we could meet up at the mall, all I did was get to the top of the steps and I heard her scream f—k me harder Alex”.

 

He cracked his knuckles and I could see his body slacken, the sadness in his eyes, “How’d you know she was talking about me, like actually me”.

 

“The door was ajar and I started noticing small bruises on her lower back or upper thigh, ones that resembled mine whenever we would make out in school on desks and tables, you have a schtick” I said the last part humorously.

 

A floorboard creaked and we looked in the direction of the healing room to see Katherine .

 

”I’m going to go, I had no idea that — ".

 

“Don’t bother, I don’t really care he was ,never mine in the first place” I said cutting her off as I got up and went to my room.

 

“What the f—k Alex” Kat sad incredulously her dark blue eyes bulging out her head, resembling Uranus. “I didn’t know, I just thought it would be easier to have boring sex with someone else, I had no idea she would end up having a mandalis, or that I would have caused —, how do we even know I started it everyone probably has one I might have just triggered it”.

 

I said panicky, I hung my head as I traced nonsensical shapes into the marble table.

 

“If everyone had one, we would all be superheroes” Kat said , “and your statement is redundant wether she had one at the beginning, which she didn’t it appeared right after she caught you guys, staring at you both until you finally realized” she said before she got up from the table to grab a banana.

 

“Actually Kat I don’t really feel like eating right now” I said biting my tongue,”I’ll be heading up “ I said as I went up stairs.

 

“Emily” Alex said against her door, It opened up and before he knew it her lips were pressed against his .

 

”Wait, we shouldn’t—” he began to argue before he felt like he was choking, he looked into her eyes as they glowed red.

 

“Either we fuck or I will kill you Alex, your choice; for once in your life can you not be a dick".

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, he said a tear sliding down his cheek”, “you won’t be” I said as we made out walking towards the bed.

 

I slipped off his plain white shirt, running my hands through his golden locks, I felt so good I might have just cried. “Em” I heard interrupting me from my thoughts,”Is it okay if I take off your shirt, he grabbed the hem of the dark gray oversized shirt easily slipping it around my head as he gently placed it on the ground.

 

“Alex” I whispered softly,”Yeah Em” He said my hand on his chest. “Your mandalis is glowing is that bad”. He looked down at his chest ,the golden hue surrounding all the blue butterflies that flew across it were beautiful.

 

”No, it means I’m happy” He said shocked but not displeased.

 

“Yours is glowing too, what a beautiful ruby ” he said bringing his lips to my neck pecking,”Are you doing this out of pity” I said shaking, a tear threatening to slide down my cheek.

 

“I would never do that, I only give pity to those that don’t deserve me” He said and I whimpered,”so I am a pity f—k” I said.

 

“Wait no, never you would never be a — you never were Sarah was, you weren’t I could never do that to you!” He said caressing my cheek as he ran his fingers through my hair, it somehow calmed me down.

 

“Why do you always do that” I said as I slowly undid his buckle,”Do what” he said smirking as he slowly pulled down the sweatpants I had on ,stoping at my ankles. “Make me fall in love with you” I said smiling.

 

I scooted out of my sweatpants and he followed,I grabbed his shoulders pulling him down on top of me.

 

“It’s okay Alex,I’m okay I just want to do this” I said before I searched the floor for his pants and found the small square I was looking for.

 

“Calm down” Alex said, ”I didn’t want to hurt you and their was a reason for that” He said grabbing the condom from my hand and putting it on the dresser beside my head.

 

”I know I was a dick but I want you to know the reason behind why I never really fully had sex with you Em” He said as slid my bra strap the other slowly sliding down as well.

 

The only thing I focused on was the trail of kisses that he made and the rain I heard as it tapped against the windows, I closed my eyes and when I opened them. I was in Alex’s room, like his room at his house.

 

”Alex what’s going on” I said as I sat up on the bed.

 

”I wanted you to know why I couldn’t have sex with you” he said his voice like an echo in my head.

 

I saw the rain drops sliding down the window like they were racing to the window pane,I heard grumbles from outside the door, before Alex busted in heaving, his father coming not far after.

 

”You can’t run away from me son’ he said gruffly before grabbing onto his arm and slamming him against the window.

 

I heard it shatter as Alex slid down leaving a small trail of blood as well, I screamed for him to stop before I realized that I couldn’t do anything but watch.

 

“You couldn’t have wimped out at a worse point, the championship game” he said pulling Alex up of the ground and throwing onto the bed, “You were the babe ruth of our team and you let the whole team down, he said before grabbing a baseball bat and bashing it into Alex. Alex only shielding himself with his arms but that didn’t do much,”If you weren’t to busy fucking your girlfriend, you would be focused on baseball.

 

You missed games and practices and you lost for our team because you’re not focused. He yelled making me jump back.

 

“So your gonna love baseball just as much as you love Emily he spoke my name in a mocking tone before he grabbed onto Alex’s pants and shoved them down forcing the end of the baseball bat up into him.

“You got that” His dad said yanking the bat out doing it repeatedly to Alex before he started to shake, Blackness surrounding them both.

“Yeah I got it” Alex said as he slowly and weak as he got up .

His eyes obsidian,”you know David, I don’t think time has been good to you” Alex snarled,”always screaming at me, saying I’m waisting time” well I wanna make sure that I take up every minute of this.

 

Alex’s dad screamed in pain as I saw remnants of his skin peeling of slowly,”What are you doing!” He said as he swung back his head in pain,”You’re decomposing slowly” Alex said laughing ,”Isn’t it funny how time works, its linear for some people, but for others it overlaps”.

 

“This is what happens when you run out of it pop” Alex said touching nothing but bone from his fathers fingertip, blood only splattering onto his father like a death vortex.

 

“Please Alex, I’m sorry” He said before he started choking.

 

“Yeah apparently your lungs stopped working and you started having a seizure do to lack of oxygen, in another universe you were buried and worms ate your body, his bones crunched and I saw a rib pop through his chest.

 

“Maybe you fell from a building after a drunken night who know’s” Alex said maniacally.

 

“But it sucks when time isn’t on your side! Alex screamed before the blackness crushed his father into dust. I got out of the bed hugging Alex before I knew it I was crying against his chest and holding onto him tightly,” I’m the reason you got your mandalis” I said crying.

”Hey, wait no don’t cry” Alex said . I wanted to show you that because you know how I was surrounded by black, you turned the darkness into a golden light,”You healed me Em”,He said wrapping his arms around me, as we laid back down against the bed.

“You are one fucked up rollercoaster Well” I laughed .

“I could say the same about you Carlow” , he said as he slowly caressed the side of my face . I felt so guilty , I had been the one complaining and being sad when I was the one who made his life shitty.

 

“Em, you did not’ He said grasping my head with both his hands and bring me into a chaste kiss,”Wait” I said a little confused.

 

“Did I say that out loud” I said staring at my knees not daring to even look at him.

“We got connected, I showed you something close to me and I helped you through not releasing your monster.

”So in doing that I got to see your mandalis” I said pleased, He breathed “Um, actually before it was just a baseball bat with a really deep crack in it, you revealed the butterflies’ he said happy yet surprised.

“So are you and Kat connected, is there a part of your mandalis that she can see that I can’t”, I said kissing the side of his neck tracing my finger through the butterflies wings.

”Actually I don’t think she’s ever done that, I mean I haven’t seen butterflies until you mentioned them”, he said as he slowly laid me down resting my head against the pillow.

“I’m sorry I forced sex on you Alex, I should have never done that” I said as averted my eyes from his face,”Well look at it this way” he said as he traced his fingers down my body, from my shoulder to my stomach, and gripping my upper thigh.

”It led us to getting connected, revealed a new part of my mandalis and I guess you could say be part of our healing”. He said smirking as he put his body between my legs as he kissed up my neck ”Alex” I moaned softly, hugging him softly as I gently maneuvered his body on top of mine.

 

He gently worked his fingers toward my underwear pulling them down slowly until they slipped off my ankles, like spreading butter on bread.He brushed his fingers against my upper thigh before sliding his hand in between my legs,”Your red” I said laughing a little bit at his expression,”Am not” He said continuing his actions which made me moan softly.

 

“Who would have thought Alex Blackwell would get so nervous during se—“ He cut me off giving me a slow kiss , “Easy, your shaking” He said as he moved his fingers; working magic in me.

 

“I’ve never felt this feeling before with you, and you were nervous too so don’t even star-t!” I moaned as he lit something inside me , a light I didn’t know existed. I pulled him down into a kiss,”Take me Alex” I said reaching for his waist, “easy Em, I don’t want to hurt you” He said as he trailed kisses down my neck ,”plus I like teasing you”.

 

He continued moving his fingers like he was writing calligraphy; every movement graceful and filled with beauty. I pulled him into a kiss and we made out as we moaned into each others mouths. I was so lost in the moment I hadn't even realized when Alex entered me, we rocked back and forth and it felt as if I was covered in electricity. We were in our own little world before we had to come back to reality and experiencing euphoria as we did it. “That was amazing” I said breathing heavily.

 

“I’m glad” he said as he rolled off of me pulling up the covers over us.

 

I started cuddling with Alex when the door opened,”Now that you love birds are done can you get your asses down stairs, even though you guys completed your training everyone else still needs too start.” Henry said before closing the door back.

 

”Wow I didn’t know we were in here for that long” Alex said smirking, I looked up at him “What do you mean?”.

 

“Well usually training happens more towards the afternoon or night time, and I came up here at eight in the morning”. I blushed before I heard him laughing.

 

”Alex’s this is not funny”, I said angrily , ”It’s a little funny” he said wiping a tear from his face.

 

”Anyway I’m going to go get dressed and see what that asshole wants” He said looking for his shirt.

 

“Wait” I said feeling my mandalis warm up on my neck.

 

”Em what if your embarrassed, you should stay here and clean yourself up and not have to worry about what everyone’s reactions will be”.

 

“I know but I don’t want you to go” I said taking him by the wrist and pulling my body against his.

 

”Em, I never want to leave after what just happened but the sooner I get this over with the better” he said kissing my cheek and picking up the oversized t shirt I wore last night.

 

”I’m going with you” I said grabbing my clothes from the festival and quickly putting them on,”why do you wanna go” Alex asked as he slipped on his jeans,”I’ll have to adjust being here, might as well start now”.

 

I checked Alex out in the mirror,”you need to brush your hair, I said grabbing one off my dresser.

”Why?” He said as he buttoned his pants.

 

”With hair like that people won’t need to wonder if we had sex or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the story will end/ what will happen with a character let me know your theories. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps - If it is too long I will split it into 2 chapters like chapter 1


	5. “I’ll have to face them someday , might as well start today”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll have to face them someday , might as well start today”

Chapter Five

 

**“I’ll have to face them someday , might as well start today”**

 

 

“Rise and shine love birds so glad you could make it” Henry said as he poured himself something to drink.

 

“I made some mac and cheese for lunch, I heard its your favorite” Katherine said averting her gaze from Alex.

 

“Thanks” I said blushing as I adjusted my dusty pink cropped top, “I’d love some” I said as I took a seat next to Alex who was fidgety. ”So it seems like you guys went through training, how’d it go?” Jackson said shoving mac and cheese in his mouth.

 

”Come on it’s pretty obvious you had sex , no need to act like a prude now right” he said smirking.

 

“Jackson if we wanted to talk about it we would, now shut up!” I said bunching my fists.

 

“Emily stop, your hurting yourself” Alex said uncurling my hands to see my nails tinted with blood and crescent shapes on my palm.

 

“But your not glowing!” Jackson said amazed, “holy sh—t” he said shoveling some more mac and cheese into his mouth.

 

“You did that all to see if it worked” Alex said glaring at Jackson and looked like he was about to fight, had I not taken a hold of his hand and grasped it.

 

“It’s okay, I know my anger just transferred to you since were connected and all, believe me my hands were fisted in my skirt but I think your energy made me calmer and no bright red broken mirror staring at me whenever I look at myself in the mirror”.

 

”Wait your mandalis is a mirror”, Hope said tilting her head to the side.”Yeah, its a mirror I thought you all could see it, I mean I’m pretty sure I saw it glowing after I took a shower yesterday and its not hard to miss”.

 

”I only saw ivy when we you know" Alex said getting up and dragging me to a mirror right outside the healing room, “Wait, that was there, I had no idea it was surrounded by roses” I said covering my mouth in shock as I saw the jagged thorns. “So I guess we both unlocked something with each other” Alex said pecking me on the cheek.

 

”Can you guys get a room” Violet said.”What’s the big deal we all know Alex’s mandalis is a baseball bat so there’s nothing new” she said rolling her eyes as she continued to eat.

 

“You don’t know anything, no wonder your so angry all the time, your pissed that I know something you’ll never get too.I had sex with Alex and we connected and it was great.

 

You try to train and help Alex and all you end up doing is hurting yourself and become a pain in the ass for everyone.” Alex tightened his grip around me.

 

”Em, you need to stop” he said calm but chastising.”Why!” I turned to him, “you’ve admitted it yourself”, I heard you yesterday when you were in the kitchen.

 

”I’m just stating the truth —“.”Well maybe not everyone needs to hear the truth!” Alex said cutting me off and it became deadly quiet.

 

“Alex, I’m sorry but it’s not okay for her to say something like that, when she doesn’t know the whole story. I thought us training would help but I guess not” I said ready to just disappear.”Emily wait” Alex said grabbing my neck and staring me right in my eyes.

 

“You’re right she shouldn’t have said that but what you said wasn’t okay, what if that triggered her mandalis and what if you guys have a fight and end up hurting someone or yourselves”.Alex said his eyes getting glossy, “Em, I cannot lose you right after getting you back” he said caressing my mandalis before letting me go.

 

“So with all that handled, who wants to start training” Katherine said, I have the healing room all set up” she said smiling awkwardly. “I’ll go” Hope said shyly,”Okay then Hope, and since Jackson is the one that triggered it he will be with you; that is only if you both want too”.Kat said gaging their reactions. “It’s fine by me”, Jackson said shrugging, “What about you Hope” Katherine asked, “Yes” she said calm but slightly unsure.

 

”Okay” Katherine said, opening the door, and ushered us in before leaving and closing the door.

 

“So, what do you want to do now” I asked Hope as we sat down on the bed conveniently for us. She didn’t say anything but she sat down next to me.

 

”How was your morning, I ate some cereal and took a shower and I tried to call my mom but she didn’t pick up” I blabbered only to realize Hope was undoing her blouse. “Wow!” I said raking through my jet black hair,I looked into her eyes and she was terrified.”Sorry” she said stopping her movements.

 

”It’s just I thought all guys liked sex and I would assume you would want to do it as fast as possible”.Hope said looking at me, and her eyes just pierced me. “It’s whatever” I said bouncing my leg up and down.

 

“I want to do this Jackson” Hope said, as she pushed me down gently on the bed, “You sure you wanna be on top?” I said jokingly.

 

”You can be on top if you want to” her eyes going wide.

 

”Relax Hope” I said as I gently put myself between her legs and started kissing her throat. I pushed up her blouse and scratched at her sides,”Jackson” she said softly , like a whisper.I undid her buttons and revealed her bra before biting her neck.

 

”You know you can move too, it’s a little awkward if I just do this and your a statue” I said in the crevice between her neck and clavicle. I grabbed her legs from both sides of me wrapped them around me, as she gave an audible squeak.”Wrap yourself around me, enjoy yourself” I said as I kissed her ear and nibbled.

 

“I’m sorry, It’s just I’m not really used to this”,”Well then get used to it” I said as I pulled down her skirt and underwear. “Don’t cover your face” I said, grabbing her wrists and pushing them down on the pillow.I released them briefly but she kept them their as I undid my pants and took off my boxers.

 

”Can we go under the covers” she said as I shucked my pants on the floor, and pushed her squirt on the floor.”Yeah” I said before turning over the covers and letting us both go under.

 

I reassessed our positions as I held down her wrists again as I lined myself up to her,”Wait” I heard faintly.”What Hope” I said rolling my eyes,”can I take off my bra and blouse” she said looking up at me like a puppy.

 

”Yeah Hope, I don’t have to do everything” I said as she completely undressed. I thrusted in and out of her making sure she felt it, and continued to bite on her neck.”I heard girls like this position its more intimate” I said kissing her chest as my hands worked their magic down there.”Is it true?” I asked Hope.

 

I continued to do this until I came.

 

“Well I’m definitely more relaxed I said as I rolled off of her, how about you”. I said as I looked over at Hope, tears were dried on her face,”Sh—t Hope are you okay” I said caressing her cheek where the tears dried,”Why didn’t you say anything, I could have —“ .

 

Pain seared through my head as a ghostly pale white light showed, I saw a girl gradually walk towards me , I can almost see her face, “Jackson” I heard Hope’s voice and she snapped me out of the trance,”Jackson I’m fine okay” she said reaching up to my face as she wiped away a tear I didn’t know I was shedding.

 

Her eyes were hazel and black,”Hope, what do you want me to do” I said breathing heavily actually scared of what to do next, I felt the sweat bead on my forehead.  I knew that girl but how come I couldn’t see her face,I thought .

 

”Kiss me” Hope said and I leaned in kissing her tenderly as she gasped into my mouth and I felt her heat up. She's shaking, I stopped kissing her but stayed close to her face, Her eyes went from demon to cozy brown as she opened them.

 

”It worked” I said shocked but happy,”Of course it worked” Hope said smiling shyly as well. “You can lay down now Jackson” she said laughing,”It’s not funny, I thought I hurt you” I said giving her a light punch on the arm before cuddling her. “Is this okay” I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

 

”Believe me Jackson, if you hurt me I would tell and if you did you wouldn’t be the first” she said before turning towards me.”Jackson I never want you too feel guilty for simply enjoying yourself and you’re right I should have said something but remember you shouldn’t blame yourself for something you can’t control.

 

“I’ll try to remember that” I said as I pecked her on the cheek.”Damn do I need a nap” I said as I adjusted the pillow under my head.”Yeah I agree” Hope said as she rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please post comments so I actually know people are reading this piece of trash 
> 
>  
> 
> ps - All the quotes at the beginning of the chapter were made by me


	6. “You have to let yourself go and change ; evolve because the you today will not be the same from the you tomorrow”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to let yourself go and change ; evolve because the you today will not be the same from the you tomorrow”

**Chapter 6**

 

**“You have to let yourself go and change ; evolve because the you today will not be the same from the you tomorrow”**

 

  
“There still asleep” Violet said incredulously,”Yes their still asleep, the first time can do that to you especially if it was very intense”,”Well sorry Katherine it’s not like i’ve had any experience in this or anything” I said sarcastically. “We need to go and just let them sleep” Kat said.

“Too late” Jackson said as he swung the door open to the healing room, Hope right next to him.”Thanks for eavesdropping by the way” he said as he left, hope grabbing onto his wrist.”I’m not going anywhere” he said as they held hands and went up the stairs.”Were gonna take a shower, make sure not to eavesdrop” he said smirking as hope smacked him on the arm.

“Well I guess we could try for you and Henry” Kat said . I rolled my eyes,”You have got to be kidding me, you know how horrible it goes just give me my standard two hours in the Healing room and I’ll be fine”. I said ready to prepare myself for training , ”but—“,  
“ but nothing Katherine, geez not everybody is going to heal the same way you do and not as fast or as quickly. I mean does it look like we have the same mandalis to you”. I said before heading upstairs and towards my room.   
“I was just trying to help” I heard her fizzle out as I went upstairs. “Pathetic” I said to myself, before Henry bumped into me.”Woah where are you headed’ he said, “To train Henry” I said trying to get by him but he blocked me.”Henry I do not have time for this” I said shoving him but he grabbed onto my wrist.

“Can’t we at least talk about training” he said eyes pleading,”I don’t want to talk about it Henry” I said done with this endless conversation.”Please Vi, we can talk in the bathroom it will be quick” he said leading me into the bathroom.”Look Henry we can not keep doing this” I sighed,“we cannot keep trying to train with each other ; I mean you know how hard that is ” I said.”But Violet —” he tried ,”But Nothing!” I screamed. “You know how hard it is when we train, it is horrible , If I can’t do it with Alex then what makes you think it’ll work with you”. I sighed.

  
“I mean do you have any idea what it’s like, to be me especially”.“Do you know how difficult training is for me, I mean yeah when I’m drunk and I’m a little less tense and more loose , ‘I’m a rag doll. Which is perfect right”.

 

  
“I mean seriously do you have any idea what’s it like to be belittled by people who you thought were your friends when you try and speak your mind. How about if you try to have a private conversation and all your business is blown up.And my personal favorite is when you try and your screaming for help but nobody hears and they don’t care”. I said dripping with frustration as tears were sliding down my face, the faint drip on the floor couldn’t be any louder.  
“And that was my life before I met Katherine and Alex and guess what Henry it hasn’t changed much”.  
“While you just stand there and act as if I’m the only one that makes training difficult, I mean do you have any idea what that’s like at all cause I don’t think you do”. I sniffled,”because if you do, you are a bigger asshole than I thought you were”. I said as I left the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

“Violet, god dammit!” Henry cursed to himself.

I went into my room getting some comfortable clothes, not to tight but not to loose. I took a cold shower and quickly got dressed. I found my jean shorts and somewhat oversized sweater I had from freshman year,”It’s weird how much I have this down to a science” I said smirking. I grabbed my old iPod from 2010 when I was still in 5th grade.”I feel like a dinosaur having this it’s so ancient” I laughed as I headed into the healing room, the bed being removed and only showing the bare hard wood floor.

I twisted and turned around the room to my music, doing leaps and pirouettes and other tricks I have learned since I was five. This always comes natural to me, I can feel the electricity flow all the way through to my finger tips. I did flips and just made my body the instrument, I feel weightless.

 

I just want to stay like this, my feet not touching the ground, weightless with no judgement, no harsh looks, no pity. I crash into the ground and audible thunk is heard before a sharp force is pushed outward and the entire house shakes.” For f—s sake I thought I had it this time” I grumbled before I heard the door creak open,”Hi Kat” I said exhausted.”Any progress” I say sarcastically as I get up.”Well you are always punctual two hours every time” she said as she left before returning with some food.”I got you some salad but it has a lot of your favorite fruits since that seems to replenish you” she said awkwardly.

“Thanks nothing like rabbit food after another failed attempt at healing, your the best” I said grabbing the plate from her hand. “Thank you” I said as I headed back upstairs and into my room. I checked the clock, my eyes widened “It’s 8:00 already what the hell”  
I didn’t think it was that late I thought before a hand rested on my shoulder.

”I’m sorry” Henry said backing up a little from our close proximity ,”I’ll try not to be so stubborn with you, I have anger issues you know that” he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice,”Henry thanks, but I’m not in the mood for this and I know for a fact Alex told you to apologize” I said walking him to the door, we both stood at the divide between my room and the hallway.

“Let’s just stay friendly Henry , when we try to train like everybody else it hurts us both, I’d rather you call me a bitch and I call you an ass hole and we have petty fights and judge everyone else in the house”. I said swaying my door back and forth in the hope is small brain could get the hint. “Night Vi” he said at my door frame before walking towards his room down the hall.

”Night” I said closing my door and getting under my covers, I gently closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn’t have another nightmare. “Hopefully I’ll stop reliving it ” I thought slowly drifting in to sleep , hoping to stay there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for a while , I just don't feel like anyone cares about it so yeah.


	7. “Are our fears always irrational“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 7**

 

**“Are our fears always irrational“**

 

Hope put her hands on the side of my face trying to keep up with pace of our kiss.”She’s so new to this its adorable” I thought ,I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she squealed .”Okay , I won’t do that again” I said smirking,”No you can still do it” she rushed pulling my face back Into hers,”Relax Hope it’s not like were in training anymore” I said in between pecks.”You were hard and you kissed me, I thought that’s what I’m supposed to do” she said smiling,”What’s with that reasoning’ I laughed confused.”That’s what I do” she said putting her tongue in my mouth this time.“Wait what do you mean that’s what you do” I said bewildered.

“ It’s what I do Jackson” that voice said.

“Jackson” Hope said bringing me back,”Your eyes were grey” she said worried.”Hope that’s just my eye color —“. “No this is different it was like you were in a haze, they were cloudy” she said interrupting me.”Anyway what did you mean by that’s what you do, I thought you were a virgin” I said.  
”My mandalis tells me what to do, I know when you are excited and so I take whatever purity I can”. She said smiling.“Hope that doesn’t make any sense” I said raking my fingers through my hair.”Jackson when I do it I take the bad stuff out of you , impure feelings and bad emotions along with any purity that comes with it”. She said smiling as if her new explanation suddenly made sense.

“If you need anything I’ll take care of you Jackson” she said hopping onto me and wrapping her legs around me. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were gold, a color I had never seen before when we were doing this. She kissed up the side of my neck , and encouraged my harsh grip on her.”Hope , I don’t get-“ I tried to get out before Hope cut me off.”Use me Jackson, I’m your healing partner for a reason” she said kissing me yet again,”Hope wait” I groaned before I pushed her off of me. Apparently I pushed her too hard which ended up with her hitting the floor with a loud smack, like the the sound of someone snapping a rubber band against your skin. “Shit - I’m sorry” I said going to help her up before I saw those golden eyes, I sprinted out of my room; slamming the door behind me.

 

“Alex!” I yelled from the hallway , he appeared from his room Emily and Katherine not far behind.”What Jackson, what’s wrong , what happened!’ He said as panicked as I felt. “I don’t know me and Hope were-“, He ran past me towards my room.”Wait Alex , Hope she’s not the same her eyes were different” I said grabbing onto his arm and yanking him back.

“ I can heal her Jackson he said seriously and calming.”Yeah like you could heal me Alex” Violet said at the top of the stairs, “You can’t just assume you’ll make it better, what if it makes her worse” Violet said smirking ,”I would never hurt her, but I can’t just sit and do nothing” he said as he continued towards my room.

“ Then why don’t I help” Henry said appearing from thin air.”Katherine was all about me doing it yesterday, why don’t I finally take her advice” Henry said as he walked towards my room.”Don’t you touch her “ I said growling , I leapt towards him but was pulled back by Alex holding onto my shirt.

”Cool it Jackson, it’s bad enough that Hope isn’t well but you and Bruce banner over here could make the situation even worse”. Alex said letting go of my shirt,”Help her Alex but if that red-headed freak goes anywhere near her , I’ll kill him” I said as I slowly walked away from Henry.”Wait Jackson” Katherine said a few seconds after I started walking back , “what I didn’t even do anything” I said flaring up with anger.”Your back it’s glowing, your mandalis is triggered we might need you to go with Hope” Katherine said as she teared away the rest of my shirt, revealing my back. “No way, Hope isn’t in there okay, I know what she looks like and that demon is not her” I said running down the stairs and as far away as possible.

“The hell Jackson” Emily said exasperated as she put her hands to her head.”I’ll go try and calm him down” she said before Katherine stopped her.”His mandalis over his back was shining, almost celestial in a way.The only thing we can do is give him his space because with his mandalis and his eyes glowing there’s no way anyone helping him would do any good” Katherine said.

The door at the edge of the hallway suddenly slammed and locked.”Henry no!” Alex said just barely missing him before he hit the door,”Shit!” Alex said as he slid down the door .

Inside Jackson’s room Hope was on the bed, her eyes shining and golden.The gold also being reflected in her veins,”They sent me to help” I said as I walked towards the bed.”Henry are you sure you're up for it” she said sweetly but with a hint of something darker,”I wouldn’t want you too hurt yourself again” she said smiling. “How does she know about that” I thought,”I never told anyone” I said darkly .  
“Oh, did I make you angry” she said sarcastically,” it doesn’t matter” she said caressing the mattress and sheets. She laughed “You like it when a girl gets you angry, it makes it easier doesn’t it” she smiled dementedly. “Admit it Henry”, “Shut Up!” I said grabbing her by the neck and shaking her viscously,”You don’t know anything”,”What are you” I said shaking her more and more.She grasped at my hands as I saw the golden hue disappear from her eyes and her body fell limp,”Holy shit, oh no” I said taking my hands away and leaving the room only to come face to face with Alex.

“Henry what did you do” Alex said his eyes obsidian as he stared me down,”I didn’t mean too, that little bitch forced me to , she wanted it to happen” I said feeling my ears burn up.”Your eyes never get that color unless you triggered your mandalis but your calmer then you were before, and last time I checked I don’t think Hope would want to heal you” Jackson said growling.”I didn’t do anything!, and I can’t even do that with Violet, the hell makes you think I’d do it with the virgin” I said pissed,”I don’t fuck everything that moves unlike you ” I said sighing before I walked away to my room.

Alex calmed himself down before entering Jackson’s room as he saw Hope peacefully asleep and seemingly untouched.


	8. “I doubt if I was ever good enough, but for me or for you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My mandalis dumbass do you think I’m a wonder pet"

 

The sun rose and now here we all were at the living room table, I was next to Emily and Alex. Henry was across from me and Hope was right in the middle in-between Katherine and Violet. “Henry what happened while you were in Jackson’s room when Hope’s mandalis got triggered”, Katherine said scanning me for any reactions.  
“ I didn’t do anything, she didn’t want me to do” Henry said smirking and he looked me right in my eyes, that bastard I thought as I clenched my fists.”Do you have any idea about how dirty she is, I mean I thought she was a virgin but it’s all an act she’s a slut” Henry said laughing.I lunged towards him but I was held back by Alex,”Henry just answer the damn question” Alex said as he struggled to hold me back.

“You think this is a joke, I’ll show you how unfunny this situation is” I said,”Jackson stay calm your eyes changed and your mandalis is triggered.Don’t let him get inside your head” Alex said worried.”Oh believe me Alex he’s not getting inside my head” I said staring at Henry who suddenly.”Holy shit Henry your eyes are getting hazy just like Jackson’s, Henry was brought back to yesterday, he was in the room with Hope and he choked her, so hard there were marks.

“You like choking people don’t you Henry” I said pissed,”He nearly choked Hope to death” I said my hands in fists so tight my knuckles were pale. “No I didn’t mean to okay, something came over me and she wanted it” he said shaking his head,”Well since she wanted it , your not gonna stop doing it to her” I said putting his mind in a loop of him choking her, only in real life he choked himself. The longer it went on he kept saying sorry , his breath barely coming out.

“Jackson quit it!” Violet screamed, but I didn’t budge,”His eyes are rolling to the back of his head” she said pleading,”Katherine do something” she desperately. I felt a finger on the back of my neck,”Jackson I don’t want to have to do this” she said as she caressed the back of my neck, I felt the end of her fingernail scratch me.”Then don’t” I said before only seeing darkness.   
“Everything’s getting out of control, I mean we should have just taken Hope” I overheard, “Nobody cared about her or knew her name” the voice said sighing.”Look what Jackson did because of her and Henry too, she healed them both but they’re not better for it”.I began to sit up and adjust to my surroundings.

“Katherine you can’t pick and choose when and when not to help, and don’t act like you didn’t just want to keep Alex to yourself” another voice said, “was that Violet” I thought overhearing their conversation. “Why do you think I planted the condom with Sarah’s name on it, Alex’s dumb ass solution to cope with Emily wasn’t working and now because of him finally breaking her they’re both on their way to heal” she said. “The truth is Katherine you doing what you’re doing is selfish , you want to be the hero and believe me you’ve tried to help but it’s not because it’s the right thing it’s because you have a god complex”.I heard a loud smack before footsteps were running away in the distance.

The door to the healing room opened,”Jackson you’re awake” Katherine said from the doorway. “It’s good to see you’ve calmed down” she said,”wanna join the rest of civilization” I heard Henry say from behind her. I shrugged and followed Katherine from the healing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but I don't have a set schedule and AP's are kicking my ass


	9. “ I have no idea what I’m doing and yet I say I’m doing fine”

**Chapter 9**

**“ I have no idea what I’m doing and yet I say I’m doing fine”**

 

 

I’m a horrible person I thought, as I guided Jackson to the dining room yet again, he vented his feelings and he didn’t have a lapse at all.”Earth to little mrs perfect” I heard snapping me out go my trance,”last time I checked you’re not that rich and we need food to eat” Violet said before she left and went upstairs, I saw her hide her face from me .”I’ll get on shopping for food as fast as possible” I said before I felt a hand rubbing my shoulder,”You okay Katherine, you seem a bit out of it?” Alex said,”Yeah I mean you’re the most stable one out of all of us” Emily said right behind Alex, the two of them have been inseparable since they trained together and Emily hasn’t had an outburst yet.”I’m fine, if you’re worried my monster will come back it won’t, I controlled it and killed it”, I said calmly before grabbing my wallet off the kitchen table.”I’m heading to the grocery store”. I said before closing the door behind me,I walked to my car and I drove around the block, once I was out of view I cried.

 

 “I wish it were dead” I said through the tears, I pulled down my jeans to admire my mandalis, the girl be surrounded in barbed wire her hands bleeding as she gripped the wire. I heard a tap on the glass and looked up to see violet,”Let me in, it’s starting to rain” she said annoyed but I knew better. I opened the door and she hopped in the passenger side,”I knew you weren’t okay, you weren’t acting like yourself” she said her eyes downcast.”How would you know what I’m like when you met me and still to this day you only think of me as some pretty rich girl, that I have everything that I need. A girl needs her parents but mine don’t want to have anything to do with each other and my own mom can’t stand the fact that her daughter is a whore!” I said crying yet again putting my head in my hands.

 

I looked up to see violet her eyes watering as well,”You are not a whore and your mom is an asshole to do that to you” she said bringing me into her arms,”Katherine I hate it when you let bullshit get to you, you are an amazing girl” she said a tear slipping down her face and she quickly wiped it away.”I’m so sorry for hating you, I have no right . Your trying to get over your problems but because you don’t do exactly what I did, I have no right. To be such a —“. “A bitch” she laughed,”Yeah I know that but I fell in love with that bitch” she said before the atmosphere was weird,”I’m sorry, you like Alex and I respect that” she said rubbing her hands against her black jeans.”I shouldn’t have hit you either” I said scooting closer to her , putting my hand against her left cheek caressing it with my thumb. “It wasn’t even because of my mandalis not that I use my mandalis as an excuse” I said continuing to touch her cheek before she brought her hand up to my wrist.”Don’t tease me Katie, I’ve been through enough” she said before pulling away. Without thinking I tightened my grip on her cheek and pulled her towards me, it was only a peck but it made me feel something positive for once.

She instantly recoiled,”It’s not okay for you to do that, you know I have thing about touching” she said irritated but I saw the slight smirk.”You have a problem with guys touching” I said reaching for her hand and she let me take it,”With Henry in training it only made you worse and with Alex you need to be drunk but the act of him combining with your body physically hurts”. I said as I played withe her fingers,”but with me right now I have made more physical contact in minutes what it took months for the both of them”. I said smiling,”Violet I’m not gonna hurt you, whatever happened in you old town won’t happen here” I said pulling her in by the neck again and giving her another kiss.She reciprocated it and ran he hands through my hair, thumbing the back of my neck and against my ear a secret I thought she had forgotten. I just wanted to get closer to her as I traded her,I adjusted the seat to make it more comfortable but the car seat flung back out of nowhere.”Get Off!, Get Off! She screamed as she pushed me away fro her, I flung back to my seat ,”I’m sorry” Violet said as she tried to hide the fresh set of tears spilling down her face.”Violet what happened !” I said crying now,”I want to know why people can’t touch you, why I can’t kiss you” I said looking in her eyes for an answer.” I can’t tell you” she said shaking her head the tears never-ending,”you can’t force me to tell you either” she said facing away from me,”I don’t want to force you to do anything but I do care about you and you not talking to me doesn’t make me feel all that great either” I said digging into my bad to get tissues giving Violet some, that only seemed to set her off more.

 

”Look Violet , do you know how many times all I want is to give you a hug instead of just handing you salad or getting you a cup of hot chocolate when I sense that you can’t sleep”. “It eats me up inside when I’m trying to help but there’s nothing more I can do because I know that I can yet I can’t seem to get there” I said sighing,”It’s like insanity, I keep trying and trying to heal you guys but just because I healed my mandalis with sex doesn’t mean that it’ll work with everyone but I see Alex and Emily being together one night and it healing him more than what me and him have done in the months before Emily even knew about him”.

“Yet with you and Henry and Jackson and Hope you guys don’t get better with sex, and if you do it’s only temporary”. I sniffled,”It’s just I know what its like to be in the position where you want to get rid of your mandalis but you just can’t because it’s there for a reason and all you want is for it to go away but it never will”. Violet looked at me confused,”Your’s went away” she said but I shook my head,”If it went away I wouldn’t be able to make the ideal healing room for everyone or make them think they’ve been shocked as a way to subdue them”. I said pivoting my right leg toward Violet,”my mandalis doesn’t glow but if it were dead it wouldn’t exist” I said bringing her hand to my thigh “you feel those ridges under it”, I saw her nod ,”Those are my self harm scars , the mandalis appeared over them and though it looks like a tattoo the way the scars were I knew it wasn’t one.

“When did you realize you healed your mandalis” Violet said interested which was a rare sight,”I was in my bed and just the full weight of my situation just became to much for me and I was showering my house for a knife even though I. Had met Alex at this time and I know he hid them, I was just looking for anything to harm myself with but as I began to give up on harming myself I passed by a mirror and noticed it wasn’t glowing anymore”. "My mandalis went from this separate and other - worldly being to a part of myself, when it stopped glowing and I got better it was crystal clear that I had done what it had wanted me like I had achieved my goal or that I don’t need it’s help anymore.”. “It’s weird to talk about it like that but that’s just how I knew” I said. Before pulling my pants back up and putting my seatbelt back on,”Wanna go to the store” I said turning to violet,”Only if I get the dots ice cream” she sad sliding on her seatbelt .

As we headed our way back home I had an inkling to ask Violet something,”When are you going to tell me about what happened in your old town” I said, I pulled into the drive way.”When you tell me the entire reason you got your mandalis in the first place” she said kissing me on the cheek as she took the ice cream with her.”You said you were going to share” I said fake annoyed as I closed and locked the door,”And you believed me” Violet said before slipping inside the door.”Such a handful” I said following behind her, notifying the entire house we got fresh food for the next couple of weeks and in that moment I genuinely smiled. I wasn’t putting up a front or in a sex haze I was just happy about being able to vent my feelings, when your the rock and you start to crumble the people that are sitting on you for structure are going to worry. “Hey princess, could you hurry it up and put the grocery’s away I see ice cream and if it melts because your to busy talking to yourself I’ll get annoyed”. Violet said annoyed but she waved a spoon in a come motion towards her before heading back to her room,”And I’m the one that can’t make up their mind” I said laughing as I quickly put away all the groceries and joined violet, with two spoons and a large carton of dots we just talked, nothing about training or mandalis’ or even Alex and for once I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, I finally felt like myself.


	10. “Am I on the road to salvation or Damnation”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I on the road to salvation or Damnation”

Chapter 10 

“Am I on the road to salvation or Damnation”

I cuddled Hope against my chest as we lay in bed, It had become some sort of ritual for us to share a bed and her room was eons away from Henry’s so I made no complaint. I played with Hope’s copper curls and tucking a strand behind her ear, when suddenly her hand slid to my front as she grabbed my crotch.”Easy Hope we already trained for today and after dinner for fun we don’t have to do more”. I said grabbing her wrist softly and placing it on my hip instead, “Jackson don’t you like sex?” She asked , her brows furrowed and she genuinely looked confused.” Hope if I grabbed your crotch and justified by saying you like sex would that make it anymore okay” I said expecting the answer of “Of course not Jackson your the best boyfriend in the world” but instead I got “ Yeah if you really wanted too”. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I’ve felt much worse, “Hope that’s not okay, did someone do that to you” I said bewildered and I grabbed her shoulder tightly, if I could squeeze some sense in to her I would try.

“Jackson stop it” she said trying to wrangle out of my grip,”Not until you tell me what I want to hear” I said getting on top of her not loosening my grip. Her eyes suddenly turned golden,” If you wanna fuck me then go right ahead I won’t feel a thing” it said biting it’s lip,” Your not hope!’ I screamed shaking Hope’s body but the golden her only seemed to laugh the more aggravated I got. “I want the innocent hope back, your not her” I said an angry tear was begging to spill, suddenly Hope’s body stilled and her eyes were a darker brown to her normal hazel eyes.”I’m sorry, I’ll behave I promise dadd-y” she said before curling in on herself, knocking me off of her,”You weren’t supposed to hear that” she said scuttling closer to the edge, “Hope if your dad hurt you it would be better for training, tell me what he did I promise I won’t do it” I said scooting closer to her,”Careful!” I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back onto the bed. She suddenly began to cry her body visibly shaking, “I’m not the hope you think I am , I’m not innocent , I’m not the one that thinks her powers are solely giving people purity” she said sitting up and crossing her arms against her chest her dainty fingers touching the soft white sweater just off her shoulders.”I’m the Hope that knows everything” she said her eyes somber as she looked at her knees which were bruised,”What happened to your neck” I said softly brushing away her brown curls to see the dark finger - shaped bruising.”Henry, don’t you remember” she said still not looking up, her eyes boring holes in the wall,”I bruise but the other Hope doesn’t” she said pulling up the floral ankle length skirt she had been wearing.”There are cuts and bruises all over” I said shocked,”He did this to you!” I said just wanting to hug her so she’d know she would be okay.”I subconsciously try to wear easily removable clothes, the faster it started, the faster it would end”.

She said matter of factly ,”I can’t let the innocent me know that yet, knowing everything destroyed me, so you better not tell Hope about anything that happened tonight.She can’t know yet because it will destroy her” Hope said looking me straight in my eyes and gripping my forearms with tentative strength.”Jackson kiss me” Hope said, the grip of her hands on my fore-arm loosening,”you don’t like being touched, I’d never” I said flustered,”Don’t touch me with your hands but kiss me with your lips” she sad softly. I fluttered my eyes closed and was instantly transported to the roof of New Haven high school, a place I never wanted to return to.”Jackson” I heard her say before turning around and seeing Amelia, her short frame being accentuated with her black ripped jeans and checkerboard vans around her small feet, her dyed red hair blew in the wind as she wore my old leather jacket around her generic rock - band crop top.”This is the third time you’ve come late to our spot” she said walking back to a raggedy picnic blanket and some quilts we bought at a thrift shop folded on top of it for colder nights,”I’m sorry , I’ve been busy” I said rubbing the back of my head.”Your always too busy for me, am I not enough because we can do more” she said grabbing one of the covers and putting it over he body as she wrestled out of her jeans and kicked them out from under the blanket,”Amelia for once can we not do this, sex ,drugs drink repeat cycle” I said grabbing the jeans off the round and chucking them at her,”is this because I used to much teeth, my underwear wasn’t cute enough” she said looking anxious and confused,”I’ll do better Jackson okay, I’ve been practicing and look” she said showing her red lacy underwear the exact pair a model had on in a old magazine she found in my room that I took from my dad.”Amelia , I don’t wan’t some drugged out whore as my girlfriend, do you really think sex would be good with a girl as loose and stretchy as as rubber band.

Who not only can’t hold her liquor but threw up on me and got me caught for the second time by putting a surprise sativa basket in my locker” I said heated, “Just disappear from my life Amelia, your more trouble than your worth and I cannot get in trouble again or else I’ll be expelled” I said turning around and walking down from the roof. I opened my eyes and still saw Hope, the real Hope with her now on her back and my arms splayed out on each side of her head and her hands touching my shoulders.”How did you do that” I said shocked, I felt like gravity was pushing down on my chest,”I just can Jackson” she said looking up at me her fingers twiddled at the black fabric of my t-shirt. I sat up and scooted slightly away so we would be able to sit across from one another.”How do you know about her” I said sternly, “I only know what your mandalis tells me” she said grabbing my wrist tracing my veins. “I want to see yours too” I said leaning in as I paused a couple inches from her face.”I won’t go anywhere, you have to touch me” I said laughing awkwardly from our close proximity, we were to millimeters from our eyelashes touching. She scooped my head in her hands and I was transported to a room. The walls and floor made of wood, not a nice sanded light wood but a dark unkempt log typeof wood that seemed like it was freshly cut off a tree. I saw hope lying there in a white nightgown with ruffles and dainty socks. Her father was over her as she pretended to sleep, with every breath he took the more her muscles clenched and she flinched with fear.”I know your not asleep baby girl, just open up for daddy and it’ll be over fast” he said smugly his voice raspy as if someone shoved whole packs of cigarettes down his throat. He grasped hopes forearms placing them in front of her head before using his belt to tie both her arms together , he smiled sickly as he nudged her legs open with his knees, pulling them up to his was as he slid between them.

”Don’t struggle or you’ll make daddy angry “ he said as he ripped he underwear off her waist and tug down her nightgown to expose her chest.”Your so sweet he said playing with her little pink nubs between his fingers, her face contorted in disgust but her body lay still like a doll. He pulled out his member and entered her with no preparation, she flung her head back and bit back screams. He jerked three times finishing inside her before zipping himself back up and leaving, Hope just lay there, her nightgown scrunched up by her waist and down to her elbows, chest exposed and blood trickling down her leg as she fought back tears in her eyes. So scared that if they fell he’d come back to do it again. I blinked my eyes open and saw Hope the real Hope,”I wish I never had sex with you” I said biting my inner cheek, “I cam in you too, god I’m such an idiot and I was rough” I said balling my fists but she covered them gently with her hands.”Jackson you never hurt me and I can’t get pregnant believe me I would have by now” she said staring in my eyes and for the first time I didn’t see a twinkle, I just saw the natural shine of an eye and I enjoyed it.”Your eyes are beautiful” she said to me, “The silver in them” she said in awe,”Your eyes are pretty amazing too” I said slowly bringing my hand to her cheek caressing it with my thumb.”Jackson promise me you won’t say a word of this too Hope” she said seriously grasping my knee, “and to only say things like that to me” she said kissing me and as I opened my eyes there Hope was smiling on the bed as she fiddled with her skirt. She looked up at me, “Sorry I fell asleep while we were doing it I won’t do it again” she said wrapping her arms around my neck as she pushed me down on the pillows. I felt so sick I wanted to throw up as she slipped a tongue in my mouth,”You like the new touch right” she said nervously. I swallowed the bile down my throat and shook my head,”Of course”. 

**Author's Note:**

> were you prepared because I DON'T THINK YOU WERE PREPARED


End file.
